A spoonful of sugar
by csi-jess
Summary: The unfortunate existence of hiccups and there remedies unites our two favourite NCIS characters. Tate Of course R


**Disclaimer: **Do not own NCIS or Mary Poppins bladda blah.

**A/N: **As always let me know what you think. : D

'(hic) Abs. This is (hic) Not working. (hic)' Kate Todd was suffering. Her hiccups had been continuous for over an hour and she was desperate.

'The blood (hic) is rushing to my head. (hic) I hate being (hic) upside (hic) down. And this is an old (hic) wives (hic) tale.'

Tony had just exited the elevator and was standing in the corridor preparing himself for a bug entrance when he heard Kate's all too familiar tone. _Kate? _ He wasn't sure whether his ears were playing tricks on him or not but it sounded as if she was in a…rather compromising position. A grin spread across his face and leaned in for another listen.

(hic) A thud followed and straight after that a groan of pain.

"Fine, go get your water but I'm telling you if it didn't work before it certainly won't now, besides my Great aunt Bertha Lou swore by it. Sure it eventually killed her but that's beside the point.

Kate opened her mouth to speak only to find another highly annoying sound be heard. Tony walked in a grain spread across his face.

'hiccups Katie darling.' She scowled at him, the effect slightly ruined by her crumpled position on the floor.

'Yes DiNozzo. Ple….(hic) help me.' She begged her awkward position giving him a feeling of power.

'Only if you buy me dinner.'

'Anything (hic) just please (hic) help me.'

'Have you tried a spoonful of sugar?'

'Who are you (hic) freaking Mary Poppins? (hic)'

'No but you could be if you want too. The costume. Ummmm' He paused slowly mesmerised in thought.

'Tony! (hic)' Her scolding had little effect on her team-mate.

'Don't wave it off till you try it.'

'(hic)Abs, Do you (hic) have any (hic) sugar.' Kate was seriously peeved now. She couldn't even string a single sentence together without her overactive diaphragm interrupting her.

' Do I.' She clapped her hands together. She reached into the cupboard behind her and whipped out a bag of sugar.

'Abs mind me asking why you have a bag of sugar in your lab?' Tony asked the peppy little Goth politely.

'Well Tony.' (hic) She paused to allow a sheepish looking Kate pop out another hiccup.

'I find that when I run out of caff-pow. If I just get some food colouring, chipped ice and a pot of sugar. I can make my own.' She pulled the drawer out behind her and stuck a spoon in the sugar.

'Tasty Abs. Tasty.' Tony refrained form sticking his tongue out in disgust. _Sugar water. Ewww. _

(hic)

'Abs? Can I borrow a few chairs?' Tony questioned. Confused but nonetheless willing Abby pointed to the back room.

'Kate. Lie across these. Your head sticking out the back. And let Abby pour some sugar down your throat.

(hic) Kate gave him an incredulous glare as she lay on the chairs.

'Kate. I'm hurt. You let Tony pour sugar down your throat. Yet you won't stand upside down for me. Although this is going to be more fun.' She added sheepishly rubbing her hands together.

(hic)……………(hic) …………… (hic)……………(hic)

**NCISNCIS**

Seven hours and a few hundred pounds of sugar later Kate was sat in a small booth opposite Tony in a diner across the road from NCIS.

'Not exactly the place I had in mind.' Tony shrugged. Nervous at the proximity between him and Kate he wiped his brown slyly with the back of his hand.

'Well you didn't specify were we had to eat. Plus this place do really nice salads.'

'Salads. Come on Kate. Live a little.' He looked out the window at the HQ opposite him.

'You do know Gibbs can see us.' Kate almost regurgitated the coffee she was sipping.

'What.'

'There's the bullpen.' He pointed. And sure enough the south facing window could be seen and a grey haired man stood at the window. Sipping his coffee.

'Is there anywhere he can't see?'

'Nope.' Tony chuckled softly. He leaned in to get a napkin as Kate leaned over to get some sugar the closeness between them alarmed them both. There noses rubbed softly against each other. Within a split second of the contact the two were reattached to the back of the seats. A few awkward coughs and an interesting shoe followed.

'Well.' Tony scratched his ear and smiled.

'Think that counts as breaking rule #12?' Kate asked quickly her eyes flicking to where Gibbs still stood.

'No. But this might.' He swooped in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She leaned in to deepen the kiss. When a hyperactive diaphragm kicked into action for the first time today.

'Crap (hic)' Tony let one out. It was shortly followed by a second one.

'It's a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down.' Kate's singsong voice laughed loudly at him.

'It's not funny. (hic)'

'Oh yes it is.' Tony scowled.

'Shall we finish this at your place.'

'Oh (hic) yes.' He stood and threw a ten dollar bill on the table for there drinks and walked out. No-one noticed Gibbs hammering on the glass above them. Not a single person.

(hic)

'DiNozzo!'

_**END (hic)**_


End file.
